


beautiful addiction

by Laeana



Series: love is a seduction game, [12]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Boys In Love, Divorce, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Living Together, M/M, Routine, Talking, True Love's Kiss, Truth
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Ils se sont glissés dans une routine si facilement que Sebastian a peur qu'elle prenne fin.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: love is a seduction game, [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	beautiful addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I'm finally addicted to this beautiful change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288284) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



> On leur rend visite.   
> Et Lewis prend une décision.

Lewis se glisse dans le quotidien de Sebastian si facilement. En fait, il refuse de retourner chez lui ou à son entreprise et s'installe dans la boutique avec lui et Valtteri. S'entend très bien avec Valtteri d'ailleurs qui a stoppé les recherches pour le moment.

Ça l'inquiète un peu parce que il se doute bien que son compagnon n'a pas fait autant d'années d'études pour finir par travailler ici.

Lui ce n'est pas la même chose. Il aurait bien aimé l'ingénierie, il aurait bien aimé travailler de ses mains. Il n'en a pas parlé pour le moment, son invité ne lui a pas demandé non plus alors il préfère se taire.

Puis un jour leur routine est brisée. Il s'est douté que ce jour arriverait mais ils ont vécu une telle idylle. C'est la vie dont il a toujours rêvé. Pouvoir vivre avec le britannique tranquillement, comme si l'un d'eux n'était pas marié.

Et Nico s'invite.

Lewis est en train de préparer à manger tandis que lui remplit quelques documents concernant sa boutique quand on frappe à la porte. C'est sec, très sec.

Il se lève pour aller ouvrir. Se fige en voyant qui c'est.

— Je suppose que Lewis est chez toi.

Il croise immédiatement les bras. Il n'a jamais aimé Nico. Ni son caractère, ni sa prétention, ni son air supérieur. Ils ne font pas la même chose dans la vie, soit.

— Et s'il l'était, que ferais-tu ?

— Je suis inquiet pour lui, ça fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Il doit rentrer à la maison maintenant.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr. Au vu de comment tu l'as traité, permet moi de te dire qu'il restera quelques moments supplémentaire avec moi.

Un brin d'ironie, une froideur à peine contenue. C'est tout ce dont il a besoin pour affronter cette personne.

— Quoi ? Je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal. Je l'aime trop pour ! Je suis sûr qu'il a encore raconté n'importe quoi.

— Il s'est blessé les jambes, le torse et les bras tout seul ? Il s'est causé des bleus tout seul ? Toutes ces marques de coups ... est-ce que tu n'as pas honte ?

Lewis, attiré par le bruit, s'est approché également de la porte. Nico en le voyant tente de bousculer Sebastian pour entrer. Qui, comme on peut le deviner, n'apprécie pas trop le geste.

— Lewis ! Rentre maintenant, ça suffit ! Tu as déjà fait assez de caprices comme ça.

Mais le britannique recule dès que son mari lève la main, un air apeuré sur le visage. Cela suffit pour qu'il se braque et repousse fermement l'intrus vers la sortie.

— Et toi je pense que tu en as assez fait.

Il lui claque la porte au nez.   
Pour aller se diriger directement vers Lewis et le prendre dans ses bras.

— Ça va ?

— Mieux.

— Depuis qu'il n'est plus là ?

Le britannique acquiesce.

— On va aller manger, d'accord ?

Il se relève pour s'apprêter à partir dans la cuisine, mettre la table, poursuivre leur habitude comme si rien ne venait de se passer mais le plus âgé lui tire la main, le faisant retomber à ses côtés.

— Seb je ... je crois que j'ai pris une décision.

— Oui ?

Il se sent en apnée. Les grands yeux bruns de son compagnon sont une prière, une demande silencieuse pour lui de faire ... quelque chose mais quoi ?

— Je vais divorcer.

— Oh. B-Bien. J'attendais que tu prennes la décision par toi-même

— N-Non mais j'ai ... je vais divorcer.

— Oui ?

— Oh mon dieu !

Lewis l'attrape par le col pour l'embrasser avec force. Il étouffe une exclamation de surprise. Leurs langues se rencontrent. Ça fait longtemps. Parce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble sans vraiment se toucher ou en reparler.  
De ce qu'ils avaient avant.

— C'est ça que je voulais dire Seb. Ça.

A bout de souffle.

— Je suis désolé d'avoir débuté cette relation comme ça. Ça a mal commencé et à chaque fois je replongeais dans tes bras quand je te voyais alors que je voulais qu'on en parle ... tu n'as jamais rien dit mais je te faisais du mal, tu ne pouvais pas le cacher.

Il tressaille. Il a toujours pensé être un bon menteur, ils ont toujours pensé qu'ils l'étaient tous les deux.

— Je suis désolé ... de ne pas l'avoir quitté plus tôt. J'étais encore tellement heureux parce que je t'avais retrouvé et que tu avais bien voulu de moi. Tu avais bien voulu m'aider ... alors que je ne le méritais.

Toutes ces minutes de silence semblent enfin se trouver comblées en une seule conversation et l'appréhension qu'il ressent s'évanouit très vite.

— Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Mais je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je veux continuer à vivre ainsi. À vivre des jours heureux. J'ai toujours voulu vivre comme ça, sans cette illusion. En arrêtant de me cacher du fait que je ne l'aimais plus lui.

— Lewis, tu ...

— Je t'aime.

C'est comme s'il était libre désormais. Un poids s'enlève de sa poitrine.

— Dis-moi ... dis-moi si c'est un oui ou un non.

— Je t'aime aussi. Je ne pensais juste pas que tu ... je ne sais pas. J'ai eu du mal à croire que j'étais autre chose pour toi qu'un simple ... fleuriste.

— Tu ne seras jamais qu'un simple fleuriste à mes yeux. Comment peux-tu croire ça ?

En rencontrant le doute dans ses yeux, Lewis a un soupir et vient l'embrasser de nouveau. C'est doux.   
Ça a un goût de renouveau.

Il croit qu'il pourrait s'y habituer tous les jours.

**Author's Note:**

> j'ai déjà l'idée d'au moins une autre partie sur eux-deux mais en attendant je pense qu'on pourrait faire un tour du côté de nos autres couples, voir comment ils vivent la suite de leur histoire, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
